The Godfather
by Jetainia
Summary: Ben loves Maleficent's daughter, he just doesn't know what she would like. So he turns to his godfather, Harry Potter.


**Written for The Houses Competition**

 **House Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Bonus (Crossover with Disney Original Movies/Musicals)**

 **Prompt: As she/he looked across the room, she/he/name couldn't help but utter those three words.**

 **Word count: 1,606**

 **Beta: Aya Diefair**

* * *

As he looked across the room, Harry couldn't help but utter those three words. "Happily ever after."

Hermione chuckled beside him, and he exchanged a grin with her before both turned their attention back to Teddy and his new bride.

Teddy had been suffering through his magical majority as the werewolf curse Remus had passed onto his son came out in full force. Harry's godson had been part wolf for several months as his metamorphmagus ability changed every aspect of his body multiple times.

Victoire had been there with Teddy throughout the whole ordeal, and they had discovered their love for one another during it. Of course, they were both far too shy and sure that their new-found feelings would destroy their friendship if they had admitted to loving each other. Hence, Harry and Hermione had stepped in to open their eyes.

* * *

Ben was in love. The daughter of Maleficent, Mal, had stolen his heat and he wanted to take her on a date. But he didn't really know what a girl who had grown up on the Isle of the Lost would like, so he went to visit the one man that would possibly know what someone who hadn't been inundated with Auradon's goodness would feel. His father's and his godfather; Harry.

Harry smiled warmly as Ben knocked on the door and peeked around to see if the older man was there. "Come in, Ben. What brings you here to visit me today?"

"I need help, Harry."

"Well sit down and tell me all about," Harry gestured at the seat in front of him.

Ben sat and gazed around the room as he tried to find the way to say that he was in love with a child of a villain. The room was decorated in reds and golds with the occasional touch of silver to calm the otherwise brash decorations. Two armchairs and a two-seater couch sat in front of the fire - which was currently crackling merrily. There was a small table sitting between the chairs upon which sat a pot of tea that Harry was obviously making his way through.

Pictures of the castle, various members of the royal family along with Harry's friends and his old school dotted the walls. Above the fireplace hung a frame of Harry and Ben's father, Theodore Lupin. Both were smiling, and Harry had his arm slung around a young Teddy's shoulders.

"I'm in love." Ben finally burst out.

Harry raised an eyebrow and hummed inquiringly, "This sounds like it will be interesting. From the way you keep fiddling, I'm assuming that you haven't just discovered your deep love for Audrey."

"Not exactly…"

"Go on."

"I'minlovewithMaleficent'sdaughter," Ben finally managed to garble out and winced when he saw the blank face Harry was wearing.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice with understanding the rushed English language. How about you try saying that again a bit slower?"

Ben gulped but repeated himself.

Harry leaned forward, placed down his cup of tea, and examined Ben closely. "Hmm, is that so? Well then, you'd best be sure she's aware of your interest."

"I…uh…kinda announced it to the whole school after the tourney game?" Ben flushed as Harry barked out a startled laugh.

"Well then, you clearly don't need my help in the 'letting her know' department. What is it that has you so worked up, Benjamin?"

"She's Maleficent's daughter! She's been raised on the Isle of the Lost! I don't know anything about their lives or what they like to do in their spare time."

"And so you came to me in the hopes that I could guide you towards something nice to do for her that isn't completely Auradon-ified."

Ben nodded and Harry leaned back thoughtfully.

"I would say that they wouldn't have much innocent leisure time on the Isle," he mused aloud. "In such an environment with villains competing against each other for territory and status, I can imagine that their children would be carefully watched and also engage in their own territory battles.

"Perhaps you should take your Mal to see the countryside?" Harry hummed as he stared out of the nearest window, "They certainly don't have any rolling green hills on the Isle and she might like to see something different than the school and her homeland. Take her to see the lake. It's a beautiful place and you can have a swim while you're there. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect, Harry!" Ben leaped up and hugged his godfather enthusiastically for a brief moment before bounding off to plan the perfect date.

He was called back before he could leave, however.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?"Harry teasingly scolded, "I have a perfectly good pot of tea here and I expect to hear more about your day than the fact that you've fallen in love with the no-doubt lovely Mal."

Ben turned around and grinned sheepishly at Harry, "Sorry, Godfather. I was excited."

"I'm sure you were, but that is no excuse for bad manners. Now get over here and help me drink all this tea." They both laughed and Ben settled back down into his chair and began telling Harry all about his day and various little anecdotes that he hadn't yet told his godfather.

* * *

Mal sighed as she sat on one of the many balconies Auradon Prep hosted. She was getting so confused about her wants, wishes and priorities. She knew her mother only cared about getting the Fairy Godmother's wand and possibly having Mal near her again. She also knew that Ben only cared about her due to the love spell she'd put on him via cookie.

The longer she stayed in Auradon, the more she liked the place. She loved how her friends were now stepping out of their parent's shadows, she just wasn't sure she could do that, herself. Evie was so intelligent and was finally using that intelligence for something other than being perfect for a prince, while Carlos was best friends with Dude the Dog and Jay was the star of the tourney team.

Mal? Well, Mal was waiting for it all to come crashing down on them. Every time she saw the Fairy Godmother she expected to be confronted about her plans to steal the wand and be kicked back to the Isle.

A sound to her right brought her out of her musings. Looking over to investigate the noise, she saw an older man slipping into the chair opposite hers.

She started to get up but he waved her back down and smiled gently at her, "Stay, it was you I came out here for."

"Okay," she said slowly, a question in her tone.

The man was starting to go grey but had clearly had a shock of black hair in his youth. Round glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and laughter lines showed that he smiled a lot. He placed a small tray with two cups, a small pot of tea, milk jug and sugar bowl on the table in front of them.

As Mal watched, he started pouring the tea, "Milk and sugar?"

"Milk," she answered automatically before shaking herself mentally. "Who are you?"

"Harry," Harry said as he placed a cup in front of her.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I had to get to know the lady that has stolen my godson's heart, of course."

Mal choked on her tea, "Godson?"

"Yes, Benjamin," Harry clarified. "I raised Teddy and he decided that I would make the perfect godfather to his son seeing as I was such a brilliant one to him. Or so he says, I mostly just muddled through it with the help of a few friends, but he evidently thought I did a pretty good job. But I won't bother you with family tales just yet, let's focus on Ben, shall we?

"The poor boy came to me all in a dither trying to figure out what he could do for you that you would like." Harry smiled at her gently, "He really does love you, you know. Even if you've only known each other for a short time, that sort of love doesn't go away."

She could feel her heart sink as she looked at this kind man's face who so clearly loved his godson and thought that Ben was actually in love with Mal. The guilt that she had steadfastly been keeping at bay came at her with a vengeance and she looked down into her cup of tea, unable to keep looking at Harry.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she startled, Harry had stood up and was smiling down at her gently. "Never be afraid to love, Mal. It's more powerful than you know."

* * *

Maleficent was now a lizard and Mal had discovered her own love for Ben. Harry grinned as the Fairy Godmother came to stand beside him. "Another happy couple, Harry?"

"What do you take me for, Hermione? A match-maker?"

Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm, "You know that that's exactly what you are. You just can't help it."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know I am."

He laughed brightly, Hermione joining in a few moments later. Ben, Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay were in a huddle together and smiling. Teddy and Victoire were in a side embrace as they watched their son with soft smiles. The rest of the congregation were thanking their lucky stars or talking about the events that had just occurred.

As he looked across the room, Harry couldn't help but utter those three words. "Happily ever after."


End file.
